The Transformers: LegacyPart 2
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The Autobots and the Decepticons learn of their true origins


LEGACY PART 2 

(MEGATRON, SOUNDWAVE AND CYCLONUS ARE FLYING.)

**SOUNDWAVE**:  (POINTING) WE ARE APPROACHING THE TARGET.  AUTOBOTS INTERCEDING!

(MEGATRON ADJUSTS HIS OPTICS.  WE SEE ULTRA MAGNUS AND DEFENSOR STANDING IN WAIT.)

**MEGATRON**:  CYCLONUS!  GREET THEM!

(CYCLONUS TRANSFORMS TO JET MODE, HEADS FOR THE TWO AUTOBOTS AND STARTS FIRING AWAY.  ULTRA MAGNUS DIVES OUT OF THE WAY.  DEFENSOR IS HIT BUT DOESN'T FALL.  MEGATRON AND SOUNDWAVE LAND AS ULTRA MAGNUS IS GETTING UP.)

**MEGATRON**:  ONLY TWO AUTOBOTS?  I'M INSULTED, MAGNUS!

**ULTRA** **MAGNUS**:  WELL, LET'S FIX THAT!

(MEGATRON AND SOUNDWAVE TURN.  MEGATRON DUCKS AND SOUNDWAVE DIVES TO THE SIDE.  WE SEE BLASTER, ARCEE, AND CLIFFJUMPER FIRING AWAY.  MEGATRON GETS TO AN ALLEY, JOINED BY SOUNDWAVE SECONDS LATER.)

**BLASTER**:  (AS HE'S FIRING) GIVE IT UP, MEGATRON!

**CLIFFJUMPER**:  (AS HE'S FIRING) GET BACK TO WHATEVER SCRAP HEAP YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!

(MEGATRON PEEKS OUT AND FIRES HIS FUSION CANNON.  CLIFFJUMPER, ARCEE, AND BLASTER DIVE OUT OF THE WAY.  MEGATRON TURNS TO SOUNDWAVE.)

**MEGATRON**:  SOUNDWAVE!  ACTIVATE THE SIGNAL AND CLEAN OUT THAT GUTTER TRASH!  CYCLONUS!  TAKE THE AUTOBOTS' FRONT GUARD!

(SOUNDWAVE STEPS OUT FROM THE ALLEY.  HE PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS SHOULDER, OPENING HIS CHEST) 

**SOUNDWAVE**:  RAVAGE, TRANSFORM!

(A CASSETTE SHOOTS OUT AND TRANSFORMS INTO RAVAGE.  HE BEGINS RUNNING ACROSS THE BATTLE FIELD.  MEANWHILE, CYCLONUS IS FIRING RAPIDLY ON DEFENSOR, BUT HIS SHOTS ARE BOUNCING OFF OF A FORCE FIELD.  DEFENSOR TRIES FIRING HIS GUN AND KNOCKING CYCLONUS OUT OF THE AIR WITH HIS FIST, BUT HE KEEPS DODGING.  WE SEE ARCEE STARTING TO COME TO.  RAVAGE JUMPS ON HER AND TACKLES HER.  CLIFFJUMPER AND BLASTER ARE GETTING UP.)

**CLIFFJUMPER**:  BLASTER, ARCEE'S IN TROUBLE!

**BLASTER**:  STEELJAW, TRANSFORM!

(BLASTER PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS CHEST.  A CASSETTE SHOOTS OUT AND TRANSFORMS INTO STEELJAW.  HE GROWLS.  RAVAGE SEES HIM AND GETS OFF OF ARCEE.  THEY STARE EACH OTHER DOWN, GROWLING.  THEY THEN BEGIN TO FIGHT.  BLASTER RUNS OVER TO TEND TO ARCEE.  CLIFFJUMPER TRANSFORMS TO HIS VEHICLE MODE AND STARTS CHARGING TOWARD SOUNDWAVE.  SOUNDWAVE FIRES HIS PISTOL, BUT CLIFFJUMPER MOVES AND TRANSFORMS.)

**CLIFFJUMPER**:  (IN THE AIR) EAT GLASS-GAS, SOUNDWAVE!

(HE FIRES, KNOCKING SOUNDWAVE DOWN.  HE THEN TRANSFORMS BACK TO VEHICLE MODE AND DRIVES TOWARD BLASTER AND ARCEE.  ULTRA MAGNUS TRIES TO SHOOT MEGATRON, BUT TO NO AVAIL.  MEGATRON SNARLS AND FIRES HIS FUSION CANNON, BUT MAGNUS DODGES.  THEN, A BLAST FALLS FROM THE SKY AND HITS THE GROUND, KNOCKING DOWN EVERYONE AND SENDING CYCLONUS SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL.  SIXSHOT AND TRIGGERHAPPY ARE FIRING AWAY IN THEIR JET MODES AS ASTROTRAIN LANDS.  THE PREDACONS, TERRORCONS, AND A MAGISTRATE COME OFF.  ULTRA MAGNUS GETS UP, TRANSFORMS TO TRUCK MODE, AND CHARGES TOWARD MEGATRON.  MEGATRON FIRES, ULTRA MAGNUS SWERVES, AND OVERTURNS, FALLING INTO A DITCH.)

**MEGATRON**:  DECEPTICONS!  SECURE THE AREA!

(SIXSHOT TRANSFORMS TO TANK MODE WHILE TRIGGERHAPPY STAYS IN HIS JET MODE.  THEY KEEP FIRING.)

**SIXSHOT**:  C'MON, AUTOBOTS!  TODAY'S A GOOD DAY TO DIE!

**HUN-GRR**:  TERRORCONS, UNITE!

(THE TERRORCONS COMBINE TO FORM ABOMINUS.  HE ROARS.  HE HEADS TOWARD THE FALLEN DEFENSOR, BUT DEFENSOR HITS HIM WITH A LEG.  ABOMINUS STUMBLES AND DEFENSOR STANDS UP.  DEFENSOR CHARGES AND HITS ABOMINUS WITH A POWERFUL PUNCH.  THE TWO GESTALTS BEGIN EXCHANGING BLOWS.)

**MEGATRON**:  SOUNDWAVE, RECALL RAVAGE AND CYCLONUS!  PREDACONS, QUINTESSON, TO ME!  ASTROTRAIN, WHAT KEPT YOU?

**ASTROTRAIN**:  SORRY, MEGATRON.  WE HAD A RUN-IN WITH THE AERIALBOTS.

**MEGATRON**:  WE'LL DISCUSS THAT LATER!  STAY HERE AND KEEP THE AUTOBOTS AT BAY!  SOUNDWAVE, THE ENTRANCE!

(SOUNDWAVE POINTS TO A SPOT ON THE GROUND.  RAZORCLAW RIPS THE SPOT OUT TO REVEAL A SECRET PASSAGE.  CYCLONUS LANDS AND TRANSFORMS TO ROBOT MODE.  RAVAGE TRANSFORMS TO CASSETTE MODE AND SLIDES INTO SOUNDWAVE'S CHEST.  MEGATRON AND THE OTHERS RUN DOWN THE PASSAGEWAY.)

(COMMERCIAL)

(WE SEE A CORRIDOR FORKED INTO THREE PATHS.)

**HOT** **ROD**:  WHICH WAY?

**OPTIMUS PRIME**:  RIGHT.  

(THE AUTOBOTS RUN UNTIL THEY REACH A CORRIDOR FORKED INTO TWO PATHS) 

**OPTIMUS**:  LEFT.

(THEY ARE RUNNING DOWN THE PASSAGE.)

**HOT** **ROD**:  DO YOU THINK MEGATRON'S GOTTEN TO VECTOR SIGMA ALREADY?

**OPTIMUS**:  I HAVE FELT NOTHING IN THE MATRIX.  BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL.  EITHER WAY, WE MUST CONTINUE.

A/D

(THE DECEPTICONS ARE WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY.  SOUNDWAVE IS LEADING THE WAY.)

**SOUNDWAVE**:  IN THERE!

(A LARGE DOOR OPENS.  WE SEE VECTOR SIGMA.)

**MEGATRON**:  (ASTONISHINGLY) VECTOR SIGMA!  THE MEGA-COMPUTER THAT IS THE SOURCE OF ALL TRANSFORMER LIFE!

(THE PREDACONS COMBINE AND FORM PREDAKING.  MEGATRON, CYCLONUS, AND SOUNDWAVE LEAD THE MAGISTRATE TO VECTOR SIGMA.  THE MAGISTRATE EXAMINES IT.)

**MAGISTRATE**:  HMMM.  BROADCAST POWER. (NEW FACE) CRYSTALLINE ENCODING.  (NEW FACE) NANOCIRCUITRY.  (NEW FACE) FASCINATING.  I WONDER HOW IT WORKS?

**MEGATRON**:  THAT DOESN'T MATTER.  CAN YOU DO IT?

**MAGISTRATE**:  CREATING A NEW KEY  TO ACTIVATE IT IS SIMPLE ENOUGH.  BUT REMOVING THIS COMPUTER WILL TAKE SOME TIME.  (NEW FACE) IF YOU SIMPLY TRY TO TAKE IT, THERE IS A 95% PROBABILITY THAT IT WILL BE DESTROYED.  BUT YES, IT CAN BE DONE.

**MEGATRON**:  THEN DO IT.  WE HAVE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED.

(THE MAGISTRATE BEGINS HIS WORK.  MEGATRON SMILES WITH ANTICIPATION.)

D/A

(WE ARE BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD.  WE SEE DEFENSOR LYING ON THE GROUND.  ARCEE IS RUNNING AND LOOKS BACK.  SHE DUCKS A SHOT.)

**SIXSHOT**:  (IN JET MODE) LUCKY GIRLIE!  BUT I'LL GET YOU YET!

(SIXSHOT SWITCHES TO ROCKET CAR MODE AND LANDS ON THE GROUND.  HE BEGINS CHARGING TOWARD ARCEE.  SHE FIRES BUT THE SHOTS BOUNCE OFF.  SIXSHOT IS ABOUT TO RAM ARCEE BUT THEN SHE JUMPS ON TOP OF SIXSHOT.)

**SIXSHOT**:  HEY, GET OFF OF ME!

(HE TRIES TO SHAKE HER OFF, BUT SHE WON'T LET GO.  SIXSHOT TRIES TO TRANSFORM.  BUT IN THE PROCESS, ARCEE SEES SOME EXPOSED CIRCUITRY.  SHE SHOVES HER LASER PISTOL INTO IT AND FIRES.  SIXSHOT SCREAMS IN PAIN AND SPINS OUT OF CONTROL. ARCEE JUMPS OFF AND SIXSHOT CRASHES INTO THE LEG OF ABOMINUS.  HE STUMBLES BEFORE FALLING.) 

**ARCEE**:  HA, HA!  SIX 'CONS WITH ONE STONE!

(ARCEE IS GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY THE THROAT.  ASTROTRAIN HAS HER AND BEGINS FLYING OFF THE GROUND.)

**ASTROTRAIN**:  IMPRESSIVE, AUTOBOT!  TOO BAD YOU WON'T LIVE TO ENJOY YOUR LITTLE ACHIEVEMENT!

**SKY** **LYNX**:  (VOICE) UNHAND HER, YOU FIEND!

(ASTROTRAIN IS HIT IN THE BACK WITH A FIREBALL.  ARCEE IS FALLING, BUT IS THEN CAUGHT.)

**ARCEE**:  SWOOP!

**SWOOP**:  SKY LYNX FIGHT GOOD, BUT ME SWOOP CATCH GOODER!  

(HE PUTS HER ON THE GROUND) 

**SWOOP**:  YOU OKAY, ARCEE!  NOW ME GO HELP DINOBOTS!

(SWOOP FLIES TOWARD WHERE WE SEE THE DINOBOTS POUNDING ON THE FALLEN ABOMINUS.  WE THEN SWITCH TO SKY LYNX FIGHTING ASTROTRAIN.  HE IS IN HIS DRAGON AND LYNX MODES.)

**SKY** **LYNX**:  (DRAGON MODE, SHOOTING FIREBALL) YOUR BRUTISH TACTICS. . . 

**SKY LYNX**:  (LYNX MODE, RAMMING ASTROTRAIN IN THE BACK) . . .ARE NO MATCH FOR MY SUPERIOR POWERS!

(ASTROTRAIN FALLS TO THE GROUND.  HE TRANSFORMS TO TRAIN MODE.  SIXSHOT, TRIGGERHAPPY, AND THE TERRORCONS BOARD AND ASTROTRAIN DRIVES AWAY.  WE THEN SEE ARCEE APPROACH THE OTHERS.)

**BLASTER**:  GREAT SHOOTING, ARCEE!

**ARCEE**:  THANKS, BUT I HAD HELP.

(WE SEE SKY LYNX WALKING TOWARD THE GROUP.)

**SKY LYNX**:  YES, YOU DID.  FORTUNATE THAT I WAS THERE TO RESCUE YOU FROM THAT DECEPTICON THUG!

**MAGNUS**:  THE DANGER'S NOT OVER YET, PEOPLE!  MEGATRON'S STILL DOWN THERE, AND PRIME'S GOING TO NEED OUR HELP.  SKY LYNX, YOU AND THE DINOBOTS STAY UP HERE AND MAKE SURE THE DECEPTICONS DON'T ESCAPE.  THE REST OF US ARE GOING DOWN.

(THEY HEAD INTO THE CORRIDOR)

(COMMERCIAL)

(WE SEE OPTIMUS PRIME GET A LOOK INTO THE ROOM AND TAKE HIS HEAD OUT AS A BLAST GOES BY.)

**MEGATRON**:  (VOICE) GIVE IT UP, PRIME!  YOU CAN'T STOP US!

**OPTIMUS**:  WE'RE GOING TO TRY ANYWAY, MEGATRON!

**MEGATRON**:  (VOICE) THEN YOU'LL DIE TRYING!

(HOT ROD AND BRAINSTORM JOIN THE AUTOBOTS.)

**HOT ROD**:  NO LUCK.  THAT'S THE ONLY WAY IN OR OUT OF THERE.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHAT ABOUT ACCESS PANELS OR VENTILATION SHAFTS?

(HOT ROD AND BRAINSTORM SHAKE THEIR HEADS.  THE AUTOBOTS THEN TURN TO SEE ULTRA MAGNUS AND THE OTHERS RUNNING TOWARDS THEM.)

**MAGNUS**:  PRIME, WHAT'S GOING ON?

**OPTIMUS**:  MEGATRON'S IN THERE WITH VECTOR SIGMA.  PREDAKING'S GUARDING THE ENTRANCE, AND HIS FORCE FIELD PROTECTS HIM FROM OUR ATTACKS.

**HOT** **ROD**:  AND THAT'S THE ONLY WAY IN.

**ARCEE**:  WHAT'S HE DOING?

**BRAINSTORM**:  DOES IT REALLY MATTER?  WHATEVER IT IS, IT WON'T BE GOOD FOR OUR HEALTH.

(SHIFT TO OTHER ROOM.)

**MAGISTRATE**:  I HAVE IT!

**MEGATRON**:  PERFECT!  BEGIN IMMEDIATELY!  PRIME, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?  SOON, I'M GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR PRECIOUS VECTOR SIGMA!  THEN I'LL CREATE AN ARMY OF DECEPTICONS AND OBLITERATE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!

(OPTIMUS IS SEEN STANDING THERE, HELPLESS.  HE TURNS TO THE AUTOBOTS.)

**OPTIMUS**:  AUTOBOTS!  WE HAVE NO CHOICE LEFT.  OUR ONLY HOPE TO STOP MEGATRON NOW IS TO CHARGE IN AND FIGHT THEM DIRECTLY.

**BRAINSTORM**:  THAT'S SUICIDE!  THEY'LL SHOOT US AS SOON AS WE STEP THROUGH!

**OPTIMUS**:  I KNOW, BUT WE HAVE NO CHOICE!  WE MUST DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT VECTOR SIGMA FROM FALLING INTO MEGATRON'S HANDS.  EVEN IF WE DESTROY VECTOR SIGMA AND OURSELVES IN THE PROCESS, HE MUST BE STOPPED!

(WE SEE THE AUTOBOTS LOOKING AT EACH OTHER.)

**KUP**:  MIGHT AS WELL GO DOWN FIGHTING.

**OPTIMUS**:  NOW!

(OPTIMUS CHARGES INTO THE ROOM.  PREDAKING FIRES, HITTING PRIME IN THE CHEST AND SLAMMING HIM AGAINST THE WALL.  HOT ROD RUNS IN, FIRING AWAY.  THE SHOTS BOUNCE OFF OF PREDAKING'S FORCE FIELD.  PREDAKING SHOOTS HIM IN THE LEG AND CYCLONUS SHOOTS HIM IN THE ARM.  AS HOT ROD FALLS, ULTRA MAGNUS RUNS IN AND FIRES BOTH SHOULDER ROCKETS.  THEY ALSO BOUNCE OFF OF THE FORCE FIELD.  OPTIMUS MANAGES TO GET TO ONE KNEE AND FIRE HIS LASER RIFLE.  IT HITS MEGATRON IN THE SIDE, BUT HE DOESN'T FALL.  HE FIRES HIS FUSION CANNON.  PRIME BARELY MANAGES TO GET OUT OF THE WAY.  AUTOBOTS KEEP CHARGING IN EVEN AS THEY GET MOWED DOWN.  THE MAGISTRATE THEN SCREAMS IN PAIN.  THE FIGHTING STOPS AND THEY WATCH AS THE MAGISTRATE IS VAPORISED.  VECTOR SIGMA STARTS FLOATING UPWARD, TALLER THAN PREDAKING.  IT EXPLODES, UNLEASHING A WHITE LIGHT.  NOBODY IS MOVING. THE FACE OF A GIANT MECHANOID IS FORMED AND DESCENDS TO THE CENTER OF THE CHAMBER.)

**PRIMUS**:  THE MOMENT HAS ARRIVED.  NOW YOU CAN BE MADE COMPLETE.

**MEGATRON**:  (HESITANTLY) WHO ARE YOU?

**PRIMUS**:  I AM PRIMUS.

(OPTIMUS STEPS BACK IN FEAR.)

**PRIMUS**:  COUNTLESS TRILLIONS OF YEARS AGO, THE AGE OF THE GODS WAS DRAWING TO A CLOSE.  I WAS THE LAST OF THE GODS OF LIGHT.  MY TASK WAS TO DESTROY THE CHAOS-BRINGER, UNICRON.  BUT I COULD NOT WIN BY FORCE ALONE.  SO I IMPRISONED OUR LIFE ESSENCES IN TWO METAL PLANETOIDS.  I HAD HOPED THAT THE THREAT WAS OVER.  BUT HE LEARNED TO CHANGE BETWEEN ROBOT AND PLANET.  HE RESUMED THE HUNT AND I FLED THROUGH SPACE TO CONCEIVE OF A PLAN.  I RESHAPED MYSELF INTO THIS WORLD.  I POPULATED IT WITH BEINGS ABLE TO MIMIC HIS ABILITIES.  THEY ARE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE AGAINST UNICRON.  THEY ARE YOU, THE TRANSFORMERS.  

(PRIMUS SMILES) 

**PRIMUS**:  ALL OF YOU PROVED STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT UNICRON.

**MEGATRON**:  HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?

**PRIMUS**:  YOUR WILL IS STRONG, MEGATRON.  I TELL YOU THIS ONLY BECAUSE MY TIME APPROACHES.  YOU DESERVE THE TRUTH.  IT WAS NECESSARY FOR ME TO REMAIN HIDDEN TO TEACH YOU SELF-RELIANCE.  I INTERCEDED ON THE RAREST OCCASIONS, BUT MOST OF THE TIME, I REMAINED A PASSIVE OBSERVER.  I ALTERED THE QUINTESSONS' MEMORIES TO SATISFY CURIOSITY OVER YOUR ORIGINS.  I ALSO ALTERED PRIMACRON'S MEMORY TO SATISFY CURIOSITY OVER UNICRON.  OPTIMUS PRIME, I SENSE YOU HAVE A QUESTION OF YOUR OWN.

(OPTIMUS NODS)

**OPTIMUS**:  WHY A WAR?

**PRIMUS**:  (ANGRILY) MY POWERS ARE NOT LIMITLESS!  I COULD NOT TELL WHAT TRAITS WERE THE BEST TO DEFEAT UNICRON, SO I GAVE THEM ALL TO YOU!  I HAD ANTICIPATED SOME DISAGREEMENT, BUT NOT A WAR OF SUCH MAGNITUDE!  PERHAPS IT WAS INEVITABLE THAT YOU WOULD BE DIVIDED.  YET THE CONFLICT HAD ITS USES, FOR IT HONED YOUR SKILLS AND BROUGHT OUT THE BEST IN YOU.  BUT NOW THE CRISIS IS OVER; YOUR WAR NO LONGER HAS PURPOSE.  THE END OF THIS WAR WILL COME AT A TIME OF YOUR CHOOSING.  (CALMLY) NOW I MUST SET YOU FREE AND LET YOU FIND YOUR OWN DESTINY.  TO DO THIS, I RELEASE YOUR FINAL DEPENDENCE ON ME.  OPTIMUS PRIME AND MEGATRON:  I GIVE YOU THE GIFT OF CREATION.  

(TWO PRISMA BOLTS SHOOT FROM HIS EYES.  THEY HIT OPTIMUS PRIME AND MEGATRON.) 

**PRIMUS**:  FAREWELL, MY CHILDREN.  

(AS HE SAYS THIS THE CHAMBER IS AGAIN FILLED WITH WHITE LIGHT.  WHEN IT IS GONE, THE CHAMBER IS EMPTY.)

A/D

(WE ARE BACK ON CHARR.  MEGATRON IS WATCHING FOUR NEW DECEPTICONS TRAIN.)

**SOUNDWAVE**:  EAGLE EYE AND WINDRAZOR ARE VERY RUTHLESS FIGHTERS.  NIGHTRACER IS THE BEST SHARPSHOOTER OF THE FOUR.  TERRADIVE, HOWEVER, IS MERELY BRUTE FORCE.

**MEGATRON**:  THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME.

**CYCLONUS**:  BUT HOW DID YOU GIVE THEM LIFE?

**MEGATRON**:  EASY, CYCLONUS.  ALL I HAD TO DO WAS TOUCH THEM AND THEY WOULD INSTANTLY BE.  BUT ONCE ALL FOUR OF THEM WERE "BORN" THE POWER WAS GONE.  I'LL HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE I CAN CREATE AGAIN.  I'LL JUST HAVE THE QUINTESSONS BUILD MORE BODIES UNTIL THEN.

D/A

(WE ARE IN A CONFERENCE HALL ON CYBERTRON.  OPTIMUS IS STANDING AT THE WINDOW.  THE OTHERS ARE TALKING.)

**HOT** **ROD**:  I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE DIDN'T JUST END THE WAR.

**KUP**:  MAYBE HE FEELS THAT SINCE WE STARTED THE WAR OURSELVES, WE HAVE TO FINISH IT OURSELVES.

**BLASTER**:  I WONDER IF PRIMUS IS STILL HERE.  VECTOR SIGMA MAY BE GONE, BUT FOR ALL WE KNOW, HE'S STILL AROUND WATCHING OVER US.

**HOT** **ROD**:  YOU THINK HE'S CONTROLLING US AGAIN?

**MAGNUS**:  I DON'T KNOW.  PRIMUS SAID HE SET US FREE, BUT WE HAVE NO WAY TO BE SURE.

**KUP**:  WHAT BUGS ME IS HOW HE GETS OFF ALTERING OUR MEMORIES.

**MAGNUS**:  DO YOU THINK HE DID?

**KUP**:  OF COURSE, LAD!  VECTOR SIGMA WAS SITTING THERE THE WHOLE TIME, BUT NOBODY THOUGHT ABOUT USING IT TO ITS FULL EXTENT.  JUST THINK:  WHY DIDN'T WE CREATE A MILLION AUTOBOTS AND END THE WAR QUICKLY?

**MAGNUS**:  BUT THE KEY WAS DESTROYED!

**KUP**:  ALPHA TRION HAD THE KEY FOR SIX MILLION YEARS, BUT HE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT USING IT.  WHEN IT WAS DESTROYED, NO ONE EVER SUGGESTED MAKING A REPLACEMENT.  THE MATRIX CASING ALSO ACTIVATED VECTOR SIGMA, BUT PRIME DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT, EITHER.  SO, EITHER WE'RE ALL COMPLETE IDIOTS—AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS, MIND YOU—OR PRIMUS WAS JUST MESSING WITH OUR HEADS.

**HOT** **ROD**:  SO THE VISION I HAD, WHEN I WENT INTO THE MATRIX AND LEARNED OF THE QUINTESSONS CREATING THE TRANSFORMERS . . . THAT WAS PRIMUS!

**BLASTER**:  AND WHEN SOME OF US WENT BACK IN TIME TO WHEN THE QUINTESSONS RULED CYBERTRON . . . THAT WAS PRIMUS' DOING AS WELL!

**KUP**:  YUP.  HE FOOLED YOU, ME, THE QUINTESSONS, THE DECEPTICONS, AND EVERYONE ELSE.

(THEY ALL NOD.  MAGNUS TURNS TO OPTIMUS.)

**MAGNUS**:  PRIME?  YOU'VE BEEN QUIET ALL THIS TIME.  WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF IT?

**OPTIMUS**:  I'M WORRIED FOR OURSELVES.

**MAGNUS**:  WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

(OPTIMUS TURNS TO THE AUTOBOTS.)

**OPTIMUS**:  IF PRIMUS IS IMPASSIVE ENOUGH TO LET THIS WAR CONTINUE, IF HE'S WILLING TO DECEIVE AND MANIPULATE OTHERS FOR HIS OWN ENDS, THEN WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT US?

(THE OTHER AUTOBOTS ARE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER, PUZZLED.)

THE END 


End file.
